Historia de lo nuestro
by staraky
Summary: Cómo habría sido todo si Castle y Beckett se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias? Veremos como era su relación y la lo que se tuvieron que enfrentar para ¿estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí vengo con una nueva historia. Espero que os guste. **

* * *

Por fin saldría de aquel lugar. Ya había pagado suficiente. Tenía muchas ganas de salir pero al mismo tiempo sentía pánico.

Su asistente social le había asegurado que aquella familia era fantástica, que con ellos estaría muy bien, pero él pese a lo dicho por Martha sentía miedo. Aquella no era la primera vez que sería acogido por una familia, si se paraba a pensarlo aquella debía ser la sexta familia en la que estaría desde que sus padres fallecieron.  
Hasta la fecha se había terminado escapando de todas las casas. De la última salió llevándose el coche. Aquello le había supuesto pasar los últimos dos años internado en un centro de menores.

Martha decía que en aquellos últimos años había dejado de ser un rebelde, él no estaba del todo convencido. Lo que sí era cierto es que había aprendido que era mejor seguir la corriente a los adultos que revelarse contra ellos. El ser rebelde hasta la fecha sólo le había llevado a estar encerrado durante dos años. Ahora tenía claro que eso nunca volvería a pasar. Tan sólo tendría que esperar a alcanzar su mayoría de edad para poder ser libre.

Mientras recogía sus pertenencias recordaba los años vividos con sus padres. Nunca tuvieron lujos, sus padres eran unos simples trabajadores. El padre era taxista y su madre camarera, él era hijo único. Pero pese a todo en su casa nunca había faltado nada. Para sus padres lo más importante era su hijo, por él se desvivían y durante los nueve años que estuvieron juntos él fue un hijo maravilloso.

Todo cambio una noche, sus padres volvían de una reunión de la escuela, llovía a cantaros, era de noche y un conductor borracho embistió el taxi conducido por su padre.  
De repente él se transformó en un huérfano, en un número dentro del sistema.  
De aquello habían pasado hacia ya siete años, ahora con dieciséis años sólo esperaba que Martha no se hubiera equivocado con la nueva familia.  
No quería más problemas.

-¿Estás listo? - La voz de la asistente social le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí – el joven miraba por última vez aquella habitación- podemos irnos.

-¿Estás nervioso? – Él tan solo asintió- Tranquilo, te prometí que encontraría la familia perfecta para ti. Y ellos lo son. Les conozco desde hace años, son amigos.

Amos llegaban al despacho del director del centro, allí les esperaban para terminar con el papeleo y que ambas partes por fin se conocieran.

Martha llamó a la puerta y desde dentro una voz le indicó que podía entrar.

-Buenos días Martha, mientras llegabais se han firmado todos los documentos tan solo queda el ok de tu departamento. Chaval llegó la hora de conocer a tu nueva familia. Espero que esta vez te sepas comportar, no quiero volver a verte por aquí.

-No lo hará señor – en la voz del joven se notaba su total convencimiento.

-Eso espero muchacho, eso espero. Es tu última oportunidad. Recuérdalo antes de meterte en algún lío. Martha si quieres hacer los honores.

Al fondo de aquel despacho, sentados en el sofá se encontraba el matrimonio que se haría cargo del joven, esperaban el momento de la presentación.

-Jou, Jim, os presento a Richard – tanto ellos como el joven se acercaban hasta la mujer- Richard ellos son Johanna y James Beckett, el matrimonio con el que vivirás a partir de hoy.

El joven dio un paso adelante y tendió la mano hacia el matrimonio.

-Encantado de conocerles señores Beckett.

-Muchacho, déjate de tanto formalismo – contestaba el hombre- Llámame Jim, nada de señor.

-Y a mi preferiría que me llamases Jou – decía la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro- Espero que seamos la familia que estás esperando.

-Bienvenido a la familia Beckett – decían ambos.

-Gracias, seguro que son más de lo que me haya imaginado – de entrada aquel matrimonio le había caído bien.

Mientras Martha había terminado de dar el ok al acogimiento.

-Bueno familia, llegó la hora de salir de aquí.

El señor Beckett pasó su mano por el hombre de Richard y ambos se pusieron a caminar, mientras las mujeres se retrasaban unos pasos.

-Estoy histérica, espero no fallar al chico.

-Tranquila Jou, estoy totalmente convencida de que sois perfectos para él. Y pese a lo que digan los informes, Rick es un gran chico. Sólo que hasta la fecha no ha tenido buena suerte. Por cierto ¿cómo se lo ha tomado Katie?

-En principio bien. Está deseando conocer al chico. Sólo preguntó si estábamos seguros de lo que íbamos a hacer. Cuando vio nuestra determinación lo aceptó. Dice que todo el mundo debe tener su oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Es una gran chica. Verás cómo se llevan bien. Ambos ganan con esto.

Unos pasos por delante Jim y Rick iban hablando.

-¿Te gusta el béisbol?

-Sí, cuando era pequeño solía ir con mis padres, bueno si se podía.

-Bien, en cuanto estés asentado iremos a un partido. A mi hija y a mí nos apasiona.

-Sí señor – viendo la mueca hecha por el hombre el joven tuvo que rectificar- Eso sería genial Jim.

-Eso está mucho mejor.

Martha se despidió de ellos en la puerta del centro, le prometió a Richard llamarle en unos días para ver como se estaba adaptando. De todas formas en un mes haría una visita a la casa para realizar una entrevista a todos los miembros.

El trayecto desde el centro hasta la vivienda de los Beckett lo realizaron en silencio, pese a los intentos del matrimonio Rick tan sólo contestaba con monosílabos. Así que el matrimonio no quiso presionar.

Jim detuvo el coche frente a un bloque de apartamentos. Todos bajaron del coche, el hombre abrió el maletero del mismo para sacar el equipaje del joven, inmediatamente el portero se acercó hasta el vehículo para ayudar con el equipaje.

-Buenos días señores, yo me encargo de esto –decía el portero tomando ya la bolsa.

-Gracias Tom, ¿sabes si mi hija está en casa?

-Sí señora Beckett llegó como hace treinta minutos. Dice que el examen le fue de maravilla. Es una suerte tener una hija tan aplicada. Ojala los míos fueran así.

-No te quejes Tom, tus hijos son maravillosos, cierto que un poco vagos a la hora de estudiar, pero cada año terminan sacando el curso.

-Ya, pero no vea las luchas que tenemos con ellos. Bueno ya está aquí el ascensor. Que tengan buen día – dejaba la bolsa dentro y regresaba a sus que aceres.

-Bueno Richard llegó la hora de entrar en tu nueva casa –sonreía mientras abría la puerta- Adelante, bienvenido a casa.

Richard se quedaba parado en la entrada, los nervios por entrar a la que ya era su casa le estaban atenazando. Tomo aire y por fin entró. Jou le invitó a acompañarla mientras le enseñaba la vivienda. Deteniendo sus pasos frente a una puerta.

-Y bueno, esta es tu habitación. No teníamos muy claro tus gustos así que serás libre de decorarla como quieras.

Su habitación, entro en ella y dejo su bolsa sobre la cama. Recorrió con su vista aquella estancia. Tenía una cama de matrimonio, una mesa de estudio en la cual se encontraba un portátil, varias estanterías casi vacías esperando a ser llenadas, un armario, una pequeña terraza.

-Es perfecta gracias, Jou. Realmente es perfecta, hacia mucho que no tenía un dormitorio como este – Rick se giraba y abrazaba a la mujer.

Por primera vez desde que le había conocido Johanna pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro del chico.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero como ya te he dicho la puedes poner a tu gusto. Pintar, posters, todas esas cosas que hacéis los jóvenes con vuestros cuartos. Bueno y ahora vamos a conocer a Katie. Creo que hoy está de buen humor, así que será más fácil –comentaba guiñando un ojo al chaval.

La habitación de Katie era la contigua a la suya, ambas habitaciones compartían el baño. Aquello dejó pensando a Rick que cada día sería una pequeña tortura esperar que una chica terminara de usarlo.

-Katie cariño, ya estamos aquí.

La joven se encontraba de tumbada en la cama con un libro entre sus manos y los cascos del mp4 puestos.

-Katie, por dios esta chica terminará quedándose sorda – mientras se acercaba a la cama de su hija-

-Joder mamá me has asustado – protestaba la joven al sentir la mano de su madre sobre su pierna.

-Ya, si no tuvieras la música a ese volumen nos habrías escuchado. Levántate que Richard ya ha llegado. Y por cierto, cuida esa boca.

Tras escuchar aquello la joven giraba su cabeza esquivando el cuerpo de su madre para poder ver al chico.

-Hola – decía mientras levantaba su mano en señal de saludo.

-Ey –contestaba él de la misma forma.

Johanna decidió dejar solos a los jóvenes.

-Bueno, en media hora estará lista la comida. ¿Vale? – decía mientras abandonaba la habitación de su hija.

Rick se paseaba mirándolo todo, se detenía frente a una de las estanterías repleta de libros. Nunca a lo largo de su vida había visto tantos libros juntos, tomó uno de ellos al azar.

-Buena elección – decía la joven a su lado- El extranjero es uno de mis favoritos. ¿Te gusta leer?

-Supongo que como a todo el mundo – contestaba encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya, pues siento decirte que no a todo el mundo le gusta leer. Por cierto soy Kate.

-Sí claro, vaya modales los míos. Soy Richard, Richard Castle.

Kate le abrazó dejando un beso en la mejilla.

-Castle, bienvenido a la familia. No te importa lo de Castle ¿no? – preguntaba mientras dejaba ver su hermosa sonrisa.

-Para nada, me parece perfecto Beckett – ambos jóvenes sonreían.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick se miraba en el espejo mientras decidía que hacer aquella mañana con su pelo. Kate tenía razón lo tenía muy largo, pero no quería cortarlo aún, así que finalmente decidió hacerse una coleta.

Ya en su habitación terminaba de vestirse, aquello era fácil vaqueros, camiseta y deportivas. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió le iba a caer una buena bronca por aparecer así vestido y no con el traje que Johanna le había dejado preparado la noche anterior.

Abrió su armario y se quedó mirando la primera foto que se había hecho junto a su nueva familia, tenía que reconocer que Martha no se había equivocado con ellos. Habían pasado dos años desde que llegó a aquella casa, y habían sido los años más felices de su vida desde el fallecimiento de sus padres.

Poco a poco había aprendido a querer al matrimonio y con Kate fue todo bien desde el principio. Pese a que ambos jóvenes eran totalmente diferentes en cuanto a carácter entre ellos se había creado una química muy especial, eran los mejores amigos, los mejores compañeros, siempre estaban el uno para el otro.

Los Beckett no sólo le habían dado amor, también le habían enseñado a ser constante, educado, cariñoso, amable, y a luchar por aquello que quería lograr.

Cuando quiso tener su primer coche, le animaron a comprarlo siempre y cuando lograse reunir el dinero. Se pasó todo el verano trabajando para lograr comprase un viejo coche, cuando reunió todo el dinero para el coche y el seguro fueron al concesionario toda la familia.

El resumen perfecto es que aquella era su familia, era feliz y junto a ellos se había transformado en un hombre.

Estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado. Aquella mañana se graduaba, y había logrado terminar en el cuadro de honor además había sido aceptado en la Universidad de Stamford. Estudiaría en una de las mejores universidades del país con una beca completa-

Kate había terminado de arreglarse y decidió acercarse a la habitación de Castle para bajar juntos al salón, donde les esperaban sus padres.

-Castle, yo ya estoy. Joder, te dijeron que hoy te pusieras el traje.

-Ya, pero con traje no soy yo. Además con la toga no se sabe que llevo debajo, podría ir desnudo y nadie lo sabría.

-Lo peor de todo es que serías capaz de ir así. Anda vamos para abajo a ver como logras que no se enfaden.

-Oye tú vas preciosa con ese vestido. Seguro que el rubiales hoy se lanza a tu boca.

-Eso espero.

-Un momento, ¿cómo que eso esperas? – la detuvo junto antes de salir de la habitación.

-Pues, que eso espero.

-No me estarás queriendo decir que esta noche tienes pensado acostarte con él – Castle uso un tono de voz un poco más alto del habitual.

-A ver, tengo 18 años, es mi graduación, no hay nada de malo en estar pensando en acostarme con mi novio por primera vez – Kate estaba un poco alucinada por la reacción de su amigo.

-De eso nada. Kate esta noche no vas a practicar sexo con ese tío y se terminó la conversación. Si es preciso no os dejaré a solas ni un segundo.

-Pero ¿tú te estás oyendo? Es mi vida, puedo hacer lo que quiera y si lo que me apetece es acostarme con mi novio lo haré. ¿Acaso tú me pediste permiso cuando lo hiciste con aquella pelirroja?

-No es lo mismo. Y en serio Beckett no me pongas a prueba.

-Castle, déjame en paz. Haré lo que me dé la gana. ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que puedo o no hacer?

-Soy tu hermano, leches – su voz sonó aún más elevada.

-No, no lo eres. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi apoyo. Creía que tú me entenderías, que me darías ánimos. Nunca pensé que te comportarías en plan moro – replicaba la joven.

-A ver, siento si he sonado así. Sólo quiero que estés segura del paso que vas a dar. La primera vez debería ser especial, con una persona que quieras no con un capricho. ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres hacer?

-Sí, creo que ha llegado el momento. Nick lleva intentándolo unos meses, pero hasta ahora yo me he negado.

-Ya, él lo quiere hacer. Pero eso a mí me da igual, la pregunta es si tú también lo quieres.

-Supongo que sí – decía encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vale, pero si en algún momento de la noche cambias de idea, prométeme que me llamarás.

Tras escuchar la promesa hecha por parte de la joven, ambos bajaron al salón.

Como bien había supuesto Kate, Rick se llevó una buena bronca por no haberse puesto el traje. Pero el joven se había mantenido en sus trece y finalmente salió de aquella casa con sus vaqueros, su camiseta y sus zapatillas.

Durante el trayecto la conversación fue acerca del gran paso que ambos iban a dar. El otoño siguiente ambos estarían en la universidad, Kate estudiaría derecho y Rick filología ambos en Stamford.

Jim y Johanna Beckett se sentían tremendamente orgullosos de ambos jóvenes.

Cuando llegaron al instituto los nervios afloraron en Kate, ella era la persona encargada del discurso de graduación y aunque ella y Castle lo habían pulido y ensayado infinidad de veces se sentía algo insegura.

-Beckett, tranquila. Eres la mejor, el discurso es alucinante, te lo sabes de memoria, sólo disfruta – decía Castle cuando la joven se ponía en pie para dirigirse al atril.

Kate comenzaba su discurso agradeciendo a profesores, padres, el apoyo prestado durante todos aquellos años.

-Querer es poder, pero poder implica sacrificio, y nosotros lo hemos hecho. Somos conscientes de que ha sido uno de los años más duros y exigentes de nuestra vida, nadie lo puede negar, demasiada presión y escaso tiempo. Pero ahora, una vez recogidos los frutos de nuestro esfuerzo, podemos asegurar orgullosamente que ha merecido la pena. Es cierto que ha habido ocasiones en la que nos hemos sentido solos e impotentes, a veces notábamos que nos flaqueaban las fuerzas y nos planteábamos la posibilidad de abandonar; pero vosotros, padres, profesores y compañeros, los que siempre estáis ahí, sois los que habéis tenido las palabras de aliento y apoyo que nos han ayudado a superar las dificultades y a seguir adelante dejando atrás nuestros errores, transformándolos en experiencia. Por ello, una vez más, gracias.  
Durante estos años hemos aprendido muchas cosas pero quizás una de las cosas más importantes ha sido lograr entender que lo más importante en nuestra vida es vivirla con integridad, y no abandonar ante la presión de los demás –intentar ser algo que no somos. Vivir nuestra vida como una persona honesta y compasiva. Contribuir de alguna manera. Existe una verdad universal que todos debemos enfrentar lo queramos o no: todo termina. Aun cuando he esperado que llegue este día, nunca me han gustado los finales. El último día del verano, el último capítulo de un buen libro, despedirse de un amigo cercano. Pero los finales son inevitables. Las hojas caen, los libros se cierran y dices adiós. Hoy es uno de esos días para nosotros. Hoy decimos adiós a todo lo que nos era familiar, lo que nos era cómodo. Avanzamos. Pero aunque nos duele dejar este lugar, hay ciertas personas que ya forman parte de nosotros y seguirán ahí sin importar lo que pase. Son tierra firme, son nuestra estrella polar y esa clara voz en el corazón que estará con nosotros, siempre. Sé que parece que el mundo se está desmoronando ahí fuera, pero es realmente un gran momento en nuestra vida para volvernos un poco locos, seguir nuestra curiosidad y ser ambiciosos. No abandonemos nuestros sueños. ¡El mundo nos necesita a todos!

Tras esta última frase Rick se puso en pie rompiendo en aplausos que rápidamente fueron secundados por todos los presentes en aquel auditorio.

Una hora después los jóvenes comenzaban su fiesta particular de graduación. Kate, Rick y el resto de amigos salieron a cenar para después dirigirse a la fiesta que se había organizado en la vivienda de otro de sus compañeros.

Durante la cena ambos jóvenes reían y muchas veces dejaban un poco de lado a sus respectivas parejas para poder disfrutar un poco más de aquella amistad suya.

Tras permanecer poco más de una hora en la fiesta Rick y su novia se marchaban rumbo a la casa de la joven.

-Beckett, me voy. Si necesitas algo , llámame.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien Castle. Tú diviértete con Gina – decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Te quiero preciosa.

-Ídem – contestaba la joven como en ella era habitual, fundiéndose ambos jóvenes en un abrazo.

Castle a medida que pasaba el tiempo se fue relajando, y decidió pasar la noche de la mejor manera posible junto a su novia. Finalmente aquella llamada nunca llegó, por lo cual Rick pensó que todo había ido bien entre el rubiales y Beckett.

A medio día Rick llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo como cada mañana fue ir a ver si Kate había llegado.

La encontró hecha un ovillo sobre su cama, llorando. Se acercó y cuando la giró vio la marca de una bofetada en su mejilla así como el labio partido.

No esperó a saber qué había pasado salió enfurecido de aquella habitación. Kate le alcanzó ya en las escaleras de la entrada.

-Castle, por favor no vayas – decía entre lágrimas Kate.

-¿Que no vaya? Nick te ha pegado y ¿me pides que no le dé una paliza?

-Por favor, si lo haces te detendrán. Recuerda que tienes antecedentes. No voy a permitir que por un gilipollas arruines tu vida.

-Eso me da lo mismo, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada – decía Rick fuera de sí.

-Me defendí, él también está golpeado.

Rick se acercó hasta su amiga y la arropó con sus brazos.

-Entremos, quiero que me cuentes qué ha sucedido. Y luego decidiré que hago.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Rick preparó un té para Kate la cual le esperaba tumbada en el sofá del salón.

-Tómatelo, te sentará bien.

-Gracias.

Cuando Kate terminó su bebida comenzó su relato.

-La noche iba genial, nos estábamos divirtiendo. Nick me propuso subir a una de las habitaciones y accedí a ello. Todo iba bien, pero cuando él comenzó a desnudarme empecé a pensar que aquello no era lo que yo quería. Que él no era la persona adecuada. Así que le paré, aquello no le gustó e intentó nuevamente desnudarme, me estaba sobando. Yo no quería así que nuevamente le detuve, me levante de aquella cama y me dirigí a la puerta. Él me detuvo, comenzó a llamarme puta, calienta pollas, zorra. Yo le llame pervertido, gilipollas. Y entonces me abofeteó y me partió el labio. Me defendí, le di un derechazo justo en la mandíbula y luego una patada en sus partes y salí corriendo de allí.

-Hijo de puta. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Habría ido a buscarte y le habría mandado al hospital.

-No lo hice justamente por eso. No voy a permitir que por un gilipollas destroces tu vida. Además tú estabas disfrutando de tu noche de graduación con Gina.

-Tú eres más importante para mí que Gina. Eres Beckett, eres más importante que cualquier mujer, por muy novia mía que sea. Por todos los Beckett haría cualquier cosa, que te quede claro.

-Soy una idiota, me lo advertiste y no te escuché.

-No, no eres idiota. Sólo creíste que él era el adecuado. Así que un derechazo y una patada, es una lástima no haberlo visto – decía con una medio sonrisa intentando animar a su amiga.

-Rick, abrázame – pocas veces Kate llamaba al joven por su nombre.

-Claro que sí preciosa. Kate, mírame, estoy aquí.

-Gracias.

-Siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Navidades, desde que tenía memoria aquella era su época del año favorita. Le encantaba ver la ciudad decorada, las canciones sonando en los centros comerciales, los niños disfrutando de la nieve. Era feliz decorando la casa con los adornos, preparar el árbol era para él una de las cosas más hermosas que había en su vida.

Incluso tras la muerte de sus padres, había intentado mantener intacto aquel espíritu que sus padres le inculcaron. Fueron años duros, donde por poco perdió todo lo que para él había sido importante alguna vez en su vida. Gracias a Martha los Beckett habían aparecido en su vida, y desde ese momento la navidad volvió a ser lo que siempre había sido para él, momento de alegría y estar con la familia.

Estaba deseando que llegase la hora de dejar la universidad por las fiestas navideñas y regresar al hogar.

-Beckett, ¿estás lista?-preguntó abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

-Castle, por dios. Aún faltan seis horas para que salga nuestro vuelo. Cálmate. Llegaremos a tiempo, tranquilo. Y por lo que me ha dicho papá te ha dejado la decoración del árbol a ti – aquello hizo que en el rostro del joven se dibujase una enorme sonrisa.

-Vale, pero no quiero llegar tarde. ¿Te puedo ayudar con el equipaje?

-Tengo una idea aún mejor. Qué tal si vas a despedirte de tu nueva novia, se llame como se llame, y así me dejas tranquila y termino esto.

Castle hizo lo que Kate le dijo, salió de aquella habitación y se dirigió al edificio de enfrente a despedirse de su nueva conquista.

Desde que lo dejó con Gina, eran muchas las jóvenes que habían pasado por su cama. Todas se quedaban el tiempo justo en su vida, cuando veía que aquello podía ir a más terminaba con ellas.

Él quería enamorarse, quería una familia, una esposa, hijos. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que ninguna de aquellas mujeres era la adecuada.

Tras pasar unas horas despidiéndose de la joven que ocupaba su cama por aquel entonces, regresó a la habitación de Kate.

-Bueno, dime que ahora sí estás lista –decía asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de la joven.

-Sí ahora sí. Nos podemos ir cuando quieras. Vaya veo que ha sido una gran despedida –decía Kate alzando una de sus cejas.

-Eh, no sé porque lo dices – contestaba Rick un tanto perdido.

-Menudo chupetón que te ha hecho – contestaba ella señalando el cuello del joven.

-Joder, la mato. Siempre les digo que nada de marcas.

-Hombre habrá sido en un momento de pasión – respondía ella muerta de risa.

-Graciosa, ¿y tú te has despedido de alguien? – La joven negaba- Kate, cariño, deberías salir un poco más. La universidad no es sólo estudiar, también hay que divertirse. Y tú desde que terminaste con Dick, no has salido con nadie. Debes tener telarañas, porque de eso hace ya tres años.

Se arrepintió de decir aquello en el instante que sintió en su nuca la colleja de Kate.

-Te has pasado. Sólo por eso, cuando lleguemos a casa te quedarás sin conducir.

NY en navidad, nieve, patinaje, villancicos, luces, niños cantando por las calles, Papá Noel en cada acera.

Durante la cena no podía dejar de mirar feliz la familia que formaban, si alguien le preguntase diría que aquellas cuatro personas que estaban sentadas alrededor de aquella mesa eran su familia. Jim, Johanna, Kate y Martha, eran su familia.

Aquella mañana se levantó algo triste, era nueve de enero lo que significaba que al día siguiente Kate y él debían regresar al campus. Las vacaciones navideñas llegaban a su fin. Y aquello le hacia ponerse algo triste.

-Castle, cambia la cara por dios. Parece que se termina el mundo.

-Beckett, lo siento, pero es que se terminan las vacaciones navideñas, hasta dentro de un año no volverá a ser navidad.

-Venga, este es nuestro último año en la universidad, las próximas navidades estaremos en casa.

-Prométemelo.

-¿El qué quieres que prometa?

-Promete que el año próximo estaremos de vuelta en NY. Que no aceptarás un trabajo en la otra punta del país, que pueda hacer que no estemos juntos en navidad – Angustia, eso era lo que Kate vio en los ojos de su amigo.

-Lo prometo, o al menos prometo intentarlo.

Era raro, Johanna nunca llegaba tarde, sin embargo aún no había llegado a la tradicional cena de los Beckett de final de navidad.

-Papá, ¿por qué no vuelves a llamarla?

-Katie cariño hace cinco minutos que lo he hecho. Seguro que está a punto de llegar.

-Jim, podía ir yo a buscarla. Seguro que se ha liado con algún caso.

-Lo que faltaba es que te fueras tú y llegase ella. Entonces nos tocaría esperarte a ti. Y Katie estaría todo el rato enfadada – el joven asentía.

-Oye, vaya concepto que tenéis de mí – respondía lo joven.

-El mejor Beckett, pero reconoce que cuando tienes hambre tu humor cambia y te conviertes en una especia de vampiro – decía Rick soltando una carcajada.

-Muy gracioso Castle, realmente eres muy gracioso.

-Pero no negarás Katie que tiene razón, tu carácter se agria cuando tienes el estómago vacío. Bueno pidamos, seguro que mamá está a punto de llegar.

Eran cerca de las once cuando regresaron a casa. Estaban realmente preocupados. Johanna no se había presentado a la cena y no había respondido a ninguna de sus llamadas. Aquello no era normal.

Justo delante de su casa, se encontraba estacionado un vehículo de la policía de nueva york. Cuando uno de los ocupantes del coche vio que iban a entrar en la casa, se bajó del automóvil.

-¿Señor Beckett? – Cuando Jim y el resto se pararon y se giraron supieron que algo había pasado- Soy el detective Roy Montgomery. Me gustaría hablar con ustedes, pero será mejor hacerlo dentro de la vivienda.

Ninguno olvidaría aquel nueve de enero.

El cadáver de Johanna fue encontrado en un callejón de la ciudad, a tan solo dos manzanas del restaurante dónde su familia la había estado esperando durante horas.

Pasaron los meses, pero nunca se encontró al culpable. A medida que el tiempo transcurría la familia se iba descomponiendo.

Jim cayó en picado, no podía avanzar sin su esposa. No sabía cómo continuar sin ella, y se refugió en la bebida. Cuando Kate lo descubrió dejo su beca en uno de los mejores despachos de abogados de Los Ángeles y regresó a casa a NY.

Castle se refugió en las mujeres, saltaba de una a otra sin miramientos incluso llegó a compaginar más de una relación al mismo tiempo. Un día decidió alistarse en el ejercito.

Aquella familia sufrió la mayor de las rupturas. Ninguno de sus componentes, supo continuar con sus vidas como habían sido hasta aquel nueve de enero.

El día en el que se cumplía el primer aniversario de la muerte de Johanna Beckett una nueva placa de policía era entregada a una agente novata, Katherine Beckett.

Jim hacía tan solo tres semanas que había sido dado de alta en el centro de desintoxicación, presenciaba entre orgulloso y aterrado la entrega de destino de su hija.

-Katie, cariño. Prométeme que siempre tendrás cuidado. No podría soportar que tú también me abandonases – los ojos de Jim estaban repletos de lágrimas.

-Tranquilo papá, tendré cuidado – respondía la joven al tiempo que se abrazaba a su padre.

-Castle me ha llamado antes, dice que siente no poder estar aquí junto a nosotros.

-Ya. Bueno estamos tú y yo, con eso me sobra.

-Cariño, algún día deberías intentar perdonar a Rick. Él sólo quiso protegerte. Sólo hizo lo que yo le pedí.

-¿Protegerme? Me ocultó durante meses tu problema con el alcohol. Y cuando lo descubrí, ¿qué hizo él? En lugar de quedarse y apoyarnos, salió huyendo.

-Cariño, le gritaste que nunca más querías verlo cerca de nosotros. Le dijiste que él era el culpable de todo. Que si él no hubiese llegado a nuestra familia, nunca habríamos ido a celebrar aquella absurda cena. Él sólo ha hecho lo que tú le has pedido, desaparecer.

-Pero papá, no grite aquello de que fuera culpa suya en serio.

-Ya, pero él no lo sabe. Y respecto a ocultarte lo de mi problema, sólo hizo lo que yo le pedí. En todo caso es conmigo con quien deberías haberte enfadado y no con él – las mejillas de su hija estaban siendo bañadas por lagrimas- Sólo espero que algún día podáis resolver vuestras diferencias.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 ENCUENTROS

Diez años, ese es el tiempo que llevaba sin pisar NY, años en los que había logrado vivir sin recordar lo que un día pasó. Diez años en los que había crecido como persona, en los que había recordado casi a diario lo efímera que es la vida.

Por él no habría regresado, pero su médico le aconsejó un fisioterapeuta de NY, además uno de sus mejores hombres estaba metido en un problema. Hacía tan solo tres días le había llamado pidiéndole ayuda. Así que ahí estaba, nuevamente en la ciudad que nunca duerme. Y desde el mismo instante en el que su avión tomó tierra los recuerdos comenzaron a asaltarle.

Su primera parada sería aquel cementerio, quería presentar sus respetos ante aquella tumba. Tras aquello se dirigió a conocer a su nuevo fisio, suspiró esperaba logarlo esta vez, no tendría otra oportunidad si no lograba pasar el tribunal médico de dentro de tres meses su vida en el ejercito estaría terminada.

Una vez en la consulta del fisioterapeuta la enfermera de la entrada le había dicho que se sentase y esperase.

Tras esperar uno sdiez minutos por fin entraba en la consulta.

-Buenos días Teniente Coronel Castle, siéntese por favor.

-Gracias, pero por favor llámeme sólo Castle. Dejemos lo de Teniente Coronel.

-Está bien. Bueno mi colega me ha pedido ayuda. He estudiado las pruebas, lo primero que tengo que decir es que debería dar gracias por tener aún la pierna.

-Ya, eso me dice todo el mundo. Estoy agradecido al equipo de cirujanos que me atendieron tras el atentado. Soy consciente de que gracias a ellos a día de hoy aún mantengo mi pierna.

-Bien, me alegra ver que es usted consciente de eso. Desgraciadamente para salvar la pierna hubo que extirpar una gran cantidad de masa muscular, por lo que veo el titanio de su pierna no le ha dado ningún problema extra. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de su reevaluación por el tribunal médico?

-Tres meses. Es la fecha tope que me han concedido, si esta vez no logro pasarlo me licenciaran.

-Bien. Sólo le puedo asegurar que haré todo lo posible para que logre pasar el tribunal, pero siendo sincero, no hay muchas posibilidades de logarlo.

-Lo sé, Robert me lo dijo y por eso me mandó a usted. Me dijo que si alguien podía logarlo ese es usted.

-Quiero que le quede totalmente claro que lo más seguro es que le declaren no apto. Ahora mismo tiene tan solo un 30% de funcionalidad en la pierna, si lográsemos llegar al 70% tendría alguna posibilidad de pasar la revisión.

-Entonces hay mucho trabajo por delante.

-Me gusta, su actitud. Pasado mañana le quiero aquí a las siete de la mañana listo para el trabajo.

-Seré puntual. Y gracias por atenderme tan rápido doctor Love.

-Espero que lleguemos a buen puerto, va a trabajar para eso.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana doc – Castle tendía la mano para despedirse.

-Hasta mañana Castle.

Bueno, todo había ido como esperaba. Seguía sin garantías de pasar el tribunal. Pero no se iba a rendir aún. Lucharía hasta el último día.

En la comisaría número 12 el equipo formado por Esposito, Ryan y Beckett se encontraban ante un nuevo caso de asesinato. La víctima era un sargento mayor del ejército americano, recién llegado a los EEUU.

-Espo, dime que has averiguado por qué la víctima estaba en aquel callejón.

-Lo siento Beckett, pero continuamos sin saber qué hacía allí.

-Sé dónde se hospedaba – decía Ryan nada más llegar- Era un motel, el Paradise. ¿Quién se viene conmigo a ver que descubrimos?

-Esposito a mi despacho – salí un grito del despacho del capitán Roy.

-Vaya, parece que Roy ha decidido por nosotros. Yo seré tu acompañante Ryan – decía Beckett recogiendo su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.

Después de treinta minutos llegaban al motel, tras aparcar se dirigían hacia la recepción.

-Buenos días, soy la detective Beckett de la policía de nueva york – decía mientras enseñaba su placa- y éste es mi compañero el detective Ryan.

-Hola – saludaba el joven tras el mostrador- ¿en qué los puedo ayudar?

-Queríamos ver la habitación de Thomas Ramírez.

-Dejen que mire qué cuarto tenía, vale es la número 21. Acompáñenme.

En ese mismo instante un hombre llegaba a la recepción.

-Buenos días, discúlpeme. Me gustaría saber el número de la habitación de Thomas Ramírez – decía al llegar al mostrador.

Los detectives se giraban al escuchar el nombre.

-Policía de Nueva York – decía Ryan mostrando su placa- ¿cuál es la razón por la que busca al señor Ramírez? Y ¿Quién es usted?

-Teniente Coronel Richard Castle, Thomas es un buen amigo. ¿Le ha pasado algo?

Beckett se giró al escuchar aquel nombre, no podía creer que tras diez años Castle estuviera frente a ella.

-Detective Kate Beckett, siento tener que informarle que el señor Ramírez ha sido hallado muerto – sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de él. En el rostro de Kate se dibujo una medio sonrisa- Ahora íbamos a ver su habitación.

-Mierda, Thomas me llamó hace tres días pidiéndome ayuda. Por lo que veo he llegado tarde – hablaba con el detective Ryan ignorando por completo a Kate- Les ayudaré en lo que sea.

Dos horas después los tres se encontraban en la 12th, Beckett sería la encargada de hablar con el militar ya que Ryan y Espo debían salir a buscar a la novia del fallecido. Castle esperaba en la sala de familiares, se encontraba nervioso y paseaba sin parar por aquella habitación.

No podía creer que su pasado llegase hasta él de aquella forma. El día anterior había hablado con Jim Beckett y habían quedado para cenar hoy, pero en ningún momento pensó en reencontrase con Beckett de aquella manera. Jim le había dicho hace años que ella se había metido en la policía, gracias a él estaba al tanto de los logros de ella, pero nunca en aquellos años Beckett y él habían hablado.

Durante los primeros meses de su alistamiento ella le había llamado, pero él nunca contestaba a aquellas llamadas, después las mismas se fueron espaciando hasta que finalmente dejaron de llegar.

-Siéntate, estarás más cómodo – decía la detective nada más entrar en aquella habitación- Me alegra ver que estás muy recuperado.

-Gracias, estoy bien de pie. Sí, me he recuperado bastante del atentado. Aún queda mucho trabajo, pero bueno. ¿Qué habéis averiguado del caso, hasta ahora? – no se sentía preparado para hablar de él con Becket.

-De momento y gracias a lo que tú nos has contado hemos podido saber el nombre de su novia, y la razón por la que estaba en esta ciudad. Pero aún no sabemos qué hacía en aquel callejón.

-Supongo que habría quedado con alguien. Me temo que esto tendrá que ver con su antigua vida – observó como Beckett no sabía a lo que se refería- Thomas fue un pandillero, hace seis años logró salir de eso y alistarse en el ejercito. Le prometió a su madre cuando esta estaba en su lecho de muerte que lo dejaría que cambiaria de vida. Y lo hizo. Le costó mucho, durante años recibió amenazas, cada vez que regresaba a la ciudad le atacaban.

-No teníamos ni idea, buscamos antecedentes pero estaba limpio.

-Nunca fue fichado. Formó parte de los Bloods.

Beckett salió para buscar información Bloods, aunque sabía que era una de las bandas más peligrosas de Estados Unidos. Tras unos minutos Kate leí la información que le había facilitado su contacto en la división de bandas.

La United Blood Nation (Nacion Unida Blood), comúnmente llamada East Coast Bloods (Bloods de la Costa Oeste), fue formada en 1993 desde el sistema de prisión de la ciudad de New York en la GMDC (Centro de Detencion George Monchen) en Rikers Island's , a veces llamado C-73. GMDC solía dar muchos problemas con los presos del resto del centro de detención. Previamente a este periodo de tiempo, los Latin Kings la pandilla mas prevaleciente y organizada de los sistemas de prisión de NYC. Los Latin Kings, con mayoría de miembros hispanos, estaban poniendo en su blanco y atacando violentamente a los presos afroamericanos.

Esos presos afroamericanos, organizados por algunos de los más violentos y carismáticos presos, formaron un grupo de protección al que llamaron United Blood Nation. Esta United Blood Nation, la cual era en verdad una padilla de la cárcel, estaba emulando a las pandillas callejeras Bloods en Los Ángeles, California. Muchos de los líderes de esta pandilla de prisión recientemente creada formaron originalmente ocho sets Bloods y se juntaron para reclutar sus barrios a lo largo de New York City. Estos sets origanariamente eran: Mad Stone Villains (MSV), Valentine Bloods (VB), Nine Trey Gangsters (NTG), Gangster Killer Bloods (GKB), One Eight Trey (183) Bloods, Hit Squad Brims (HSB), Blood Stone Villains (BSV) y los Sex, Money and Murder (SMM). Miles de miembros de las pandillas callejeras Bloods fueron estableciéndose ellos mismos como una fuerza formidable entre los grupos y continuaron con un firme manejo para el reclutamiento. En este momento, los bloods eran más violentos que las otras pandillas pero mucho menos organizados. Numerosos guadañazos (ataques con hojas filosas o cuchillos) fueron reportados en robos y descubrieron que era la iniciación de aspirantes a integrar la pandilla de los Bloods. Este ritual se convirtió en la marca registrada de los Bloods. Estos fueron reclutando integrantes por toda la East Coast y empezaron a extender su red de drogas rápidamente.

Las pandillas Blood pueden ser encontradas en el área de la ciudad de New York, en el Upper New York State (Norte de Nueva York), en New Jersey, en Baltimore, en Hagerstown, en North Carolina, en Pennsylvania y en Connecticut para nombrar algunos pocos lugares, además de obviamente, California. Recientemente, estas pandillas se volvieron el objetivo favorito de las fuerzas policiales y de la ley por su gran conexión con la violencia. Los Bloods cometerán violencia sobre otros grupos Blood y ahí no hay directamente un liderazgo regional o nacional o conexiones formales para las pandillas callejeras. De acuerdo con algunas fuentes, los East Coast Bloods y los West Coast Bloods condujeron una serie de encuentros en 1999 y formaron la United Blood Nation como una manera de alinear a todos los grupos Blood como una sola Nacion para los propósitos de poder y unión. Ellos eventualmente se unieron con los Latin Kings y los Peoples Nation en el año 2000 luego de dejar de lado una disputa.

Si bien los Bloods son conocidos por variadas actividades criminales, por lo que más conocidos son es por la venta de droga. Por más que todas las pandillas Blood compartan el mismo nombre, no hay una estructura formal de liderazgo y organización para todos por igual; un miembro de Springville, Utah, debe ser activo en su estilo de vida como gánster sin importar que mantenga lazos de unión con miembros de la costa Este u Oeste.

Castle mientras tanto esperaba caminado por la comisaria, no ya por los nervios si no porque la pierna comenzaba a dolerle. Vio una máquina de café en una de las salas y decidió entrar y servirse uno.

-Vaya, veo que sigues siendo un adicto de la cafeína – decía Beckett al entrar en aquella sala.

-Sí, hay cosas que nunca cambian. ¿Te preparo uno?

-Si no te importa, te lo agradecería.

-Claro que no me importa, si lo hiciera no te lo habría preguntado – inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que aquello había sonado demasiado duro- discúlpame por el tono empleado, lo de Thomas me tiene un tanto alterado.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo. Te entiendo perfectamente. ¿Te duele? –preguntó cuando vio cómo Castle se tocaba el muslo. Él tan solo asintió- deberías ir a descansar, si descubro algo prometo avisarte.

-Sí, creo que voy a marcharme a descansar- Cuando ya estaba en la puerta de la sala de descanso se giró- Beckett esta noche he quedado a cenar con Jim, ¿querrías venir?

-Gracias Castle, me encantaría. Pero no quiero molestar, supongo que tendréis mucho de lo que hablar.

-No molestas. Además tú y yo también tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. Quizás podríamos empezar tras la cena con una buena taza de café –decía e intentaba sacar la mejor de sus sonrisas, logrando tan solo una mueca.

-Por mí perfecto. Luego llamo a mi padre y quedo con él – viendo como Castle de marchaba decidió sujetarle del brazo- Castle, gracias. Muchas gracias por la invitación.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 RECOMENZAR

Después de diez años el reencuentro con ella había sido una sorpresa. Era consciente de que tras la cena con Jim seguro que la vería pero no pensó que lo haría de aquella forma.

Había hecho lo correcto al invitarla a la cena, así podrían comenzar a hablar teniendo un árbitro por así decirlo y más tarde podrían hablar ellos solos.

Miraba su reloj viendo que tan solo faltaban cinco minutos para la hora de la cena, el tráfico aquella noche era ligero así que sabía que llegaría a tiempo.

En la puerta del restaurante recibió una llamada de Jim, le comunicaba que le era imposible asistir, la reunión que tenía se estaba alargando más de lo esperado. Jim esperaba que pudieran verse al día siguiente.

Nada más colgar la vio llegar.

-Hola Castle, siento llegar un poco tarde.

-Buenas noches Beckett, tranquila llegas a tiempo, además me termina de llamar tu padre para decirme que no puede venir.

-Vaya, lo siento. Supongo que entonces la cena se suspende – había algo de decepción en su voz.

-Bueno, eso depende de nosotros de si somos adultos o seguimos siendo unos críos.

-No sé a lo que te refieres.

-Vaya, será mejor que me explique. Si quieres podemos aprovechar esta oportunidad que el destino nos brinda para intentar solucionar lo que nos separa.

-Por mí no hay problema, es algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ambos jóvenes decidían entrar al restaurante, al otro lado de la calle un hombre sonreía al verles entrar. Esperaba que su plan surtiera efecto. Tras ver como se sentaban en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana arrancaba su coche y se alejaba del lugar.

-Bueno pues aquí estamos los dos solos. Qué casualidad que tu padre no haya podido venir.

-Castle, ¿estás insinuando que lo ha hecho a propósito?, ¿crees que esto ha sido una encerrona por su parte?

- Si te soy sincero, creo que sí.

-No lo había pensado pero ahora que lo dices creo que tienes razón. Mañana hablaré con él y le diré que nosotros ya somos mayorcitos para arreglar nuestros problemas.

-Ya, pues creo que para él hemos tenido suficiente tiempo y no hemos arreglado nada. Creo que piensa que diez años son suficientes.

-Ya, respecto a eso. Castle he querido llamarte muchas veces, disculparme por todo lo que dije aquél día.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? Has dejado que pasaran diez años, diez años Beckett.

-Supongo que por miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Sí, miedo. Me daba pánico tu reacción, en mi mente me hice una película en la cual tú no querías volver a saber nada de mí. Así que decidí que la mejor forma de evitar tu rechazo era no hablar contigo.

-Vaya, la táctica del avestruz, enterrar la cabeza ante el problema.

-Sé que suena absurdo pero esa es mi excusa. ¿Cuál es la tuya? – decía Kate tomando un trago de su cerveza.

-¿La mía? – aquella pregunta había dejado un tanto descolocado a Castle.

-Sí la tuya. Tú también has podido llamar en estos años, pero tampoco lo has hecho. Así que supongo que también tendrás una razón.

-Vaya, esa sí que es buena – respondía Rick – si no recuerdo mal me gritaste que nunca más en toda tu vida querías volver a saber nada de mí.

-¿Esa va a ser tu mejor defensa?

-Kate, ¿qué se supone que debería haber hecho? Me culpaste de ser el responsable de la muerte de tu madre, me culpaste de ocultarte el alcoholismo de Jim. Me dejaste muy claro que me querías lejos de tu vida.

-Lo siento, dios, no sabes cómo siento todo aquello que te grite. Sólo estaba dolida, y lo pagué contigo. Nunca debí culparte de la muerte de mi madre. Sé que no fue culpa tuya. Me he estado arrepintiendo de aquello cada día desde que desapareciste de mi vida.

-Ya. Me hiciste mucho daño Beckett, creo que nunc sabrás cuanto. Erais mi familia, y tú me echaste de lo que quedaba de ella. Sentí que volvía a ser yo contra el mundo.

-Lo siento, nunca podré recompensarte por ese dolor, pero quiero que sepas que si tú me dejas intentaré hacer que olvides aquello – decía Kate dibujando una gran sonrisa- Respecto a lo de Jim, sé que sólo hiciste lo que él te había pedido. Pero sentí que me habíais dejado fuera, éramos una familia en un tema tan importante como aquel no contasteis conmigo.

-Sé que hice mal, pero quise evitarte un nuevo sufrimiento y lo único que hice fue hacerte más daño. Lo siento Kate, nunca quise dejarte al margen, nunca he querido hacerte daño. Eres demasiado importante para mí.

Los jóvenes cenaron mientras fueron comentando lo que les había sucedido durante esos años, ambos se sintieron como si el tiempo y la bronca nunca hubieran pasado. A los pocos minutos entre ambos se había instalado la complicidad que siempre había existido.

-Bueno y ¿dónde has dejado al chico de la moto? – preguntaba Castle alzando las cejas.

-¿Chico de la moto?

-Bueno así llama Jim a tu última conquista –se defendía Castle.

-Vaya, no lo sabía. La verdad es que Josh y yo hemos terminado.

-Vaya, lo siento. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me gustaba, me gustaba mucho. Pero eso no era suficiente – contestaba Kate mirando a los ojos de Rick- Supongo que todo se reduce a que no era el adecuado.

-Vaya, por lo que Jim me contaba parecía que os iba bien. Pero si has tomado esa decisión será por algo – contestaba Rick al tiempo que acariciaba la mano de Kate.

-Bueno y que hay de ti.

-¿De amores? – Kate asentía- Nada serio. Supongo que pido mucho y por eso todas salen huyendo – decía encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y qué es lo que pides? Si puede saberse.

-Quiero una mujer que me ame, que confíe en mí, que desee pasar el resto de su vida junto a mí. Que quiera casarse y tener hijos. Que me haga reír. Quiero una familia, quiero tener a alguien a quien dar todo el amor que pocas veces he podido dar. No sé supongo que quiero todo aquello que de pequeño me fue arrebatado.

-Vaya, eso es precioso. Seguro que un día logras todo lo que deseas – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Y tú Kate, ¿qué quieres de una relación?

-Supongo que quiero tener lo mismo que tuvieron mis padres. Quiero a alguien en mi vida que me haga feliz, para quien la familia sea lo más importante. Alguien con quien poder caminar de la mano, mirar las estrellas, ver atardeceres y sentir que eso es importante para él. Que me escuche, me deje mi espacio. Que me deje hacerle feliz, que me deje dar todo el amor que tengo que ofrecer.

-Eso sí que es bonito – comentó Castle- ¿Y qué te haga reír?

- Eso también – contestaba Kate sonriendo.

-Pues tenemos un problema, ambos buscamos a la misma persona – tras aquella frase ambos comenzaban a reír.

Después de discutir por quien pagaba la cena, ambos decidieron ir dando un paseo hasta el apartamento de ella.

-¿Qué posibilidades hay de que recuperes del todo la pierna? – preguntaba Kate mientras caminaban.

-Pocas, pero no me voy a dar por vencido. Mientras haya una sola oportunidad de pasar el reconocimiento médico lo intentaré.

-Ya, pero y si finalmente no lo logras pasar, ¿qué harás? –Preguntaba ella parándose junto a un banco- Sentémonos un rato, hace buena noche.

Ambos se sentaban, ella realmente había visto como la cojera de Rick se iba acentuando siendo síntoma del dolor que debía estar sufriendo.

-No lo sé Beckett. No me he parado a pensar que haría si no logro pasar ese examen. Soy militar, eso es lo que soy. No sé hacer otra cosa –contestaba Rick al borde del llanto.

-Por favor, no llores. Tranquilo, seguro que lo pasas y si no es así entre los dos encontraremos que hacer – Kate tomaba las manos de Rick entre las suyas- Siempre hemos sabido que hacer cuando teníamos un problema, ahora no será distinto.

-Gracias. Realmente no sabes cuánto he echado de menos nuestras charlas y nuestra amistad. Te necesité tanto cuando logré volver de la muerte.

-Siento no haber estado allí junto a ti. Cuando mi padre me contó que tu pelotón había sufrido un atentando en Kabul y que tú te debatías entre la vida y la muerte, creí morir. Quise salir corriendo hacia allí, incluso compré el billete, pero el miedo me hizo quedarme aquí.

Ambos se abrazaron y dejaron salir todo el dolor que tenían dentro, a medida que las lágrimas bañaban sus rostros el dolor iba menguando.

-Ahora ya estamos juntos de nuevo. Y esta vez no dejaremos que nada ni nadie nos separe. Castle prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado – pedía Kate con los ojos aún brillantes por el llanto.

-Always.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6 NUEVAS SENSACIONES

Aún se preguntaba cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido y haber dejado que pasasen diez años para hablar con Kate. Debería haber sabido que todo lo que le dijo fue por el dolor y la impotencia que sentía en aquel momento. Claro que ella tampoco se había quedado atrás con sus miedos absurdos.

No podía negar que ambos eran estúpidos y habían tirado por la borda diez años de su vida.

Sonreía al recordar que ambos buscaban lo mismo para poder tener por fin una relación. Sólo querían compartir su vida con una persona a la que hacer feliz y sentirse amados. Con esos pensamientos fue quedándose dormido.

El día siguiente amaneció nublado, le costó un mundo salir de la cama, aquellas variaciones de presión hacían que el dolor de su pierna fuera casi insoportable. Como pudo se duchó, vistió y salió hacia la consulta del doctor Love, comenzaban sus mese de rehabilitación.

Beckett miraba la pizarra intentando averiguar que miembro de la banda habría asesinado al sargento mayor.

Miró su reloj y al ver la hora se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Castle con su rehabilitación. Sólo esperaba que la sesión no estuviera siendo demasiado dura para su pierna. Movió la cabeza intentando centrarse en el caso. En ese momento Espo y Ryan llegaron a la 12th con un nuevo detenido.

-Jefa –decía Espo- hemos traído a éste-señalaba al detenido- salió corriendo nada más vernos.

-Sala de interrogatorios, ahora voy –contestaba la detective- Kevin, qué sabemos de ése.

-Según el listado de llamadas telefónicas, él fue la última persona con la que habló el fallecido. Por lo que he podido averiguar es el brazo ejecutor del Boss de la banda. Supongo que le tendieron una trampa, ya sabes, si entras no sales con vida.

-Ya, y el sargento logró escapar. La pregunta es ¿con qué le amenazaron para que el chico decidiera acudir a la cita?

-Sandra, con eso fue.

Ambos policías se giraron al escuchar aquella afirmación. Beckett sonrió al ver de quien se trataba. Y Ryan se quedó esperando una explicación.

-Hola Castle, me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal ha ido la sesión? Y ¿quién es Sandra? – preguntaba la detective.

-Hola chicos. La sesión ha ido tal y como me esperaba, o sea dura. Veréis, mientras estaba sufriendo en rehabilitación me preguntaba cómo habrían logrado que el sargento fuese al callejón. Intenté recordar cada historia que él me hubiera contado y por fin recordé a Sandra.

-Ya, pero ¿quién es Sandra? –preguntaba Ryan.

-Sandra es la mejor amiga del sargento, la banda siempre fue tras ella, la querían dentro. Pero ella siempre se negó, no quería saber nada de bandas, sus hermanos habían muerto por temas de drogas y ella quería mantenerse alejada de todo. Thomas le había prometido a la madre de Sandra que él siempre cuidaría de su niña y que la mantendría alejada de los Bloods, siempre se sintió culpable de la muerte de uno de los hermanos de la chica.

-La habrán usado para tenderle una trampa –intervenía Ryan.

-Seguro. Castle no sabrás el apellido de la chica.

-Lenux –contestó Castle tras unos minutos pensando- Sandra Lenux.

-Ryan, averigua si hay aviso de desaparición de Sandra Lenux.

Ryan se dirigía a su ordenador para buscar algo sobre Sandra.

-Bueno Castle, ahora que estamos solos ¿qué tal ha ido?

-Mal, ha sido espantoso. Creo que ni tan siquiera cuando me quitaron los calmantes tras la operación me había dolido tanto. Pero sé que eso es lo que me toca. Si quiero intentar pasar el examen me toca apretar los dientes.

-Lo siento. Castle, ¿qué posibilidades tienes de pasar el tribunal?

-Siendo realista mi respuesta debería ser que ninguna –Kate le miraba con cara de sorpresa- pero no puedo darme por vencido. Logré que no me amputasen la pierna, logré andar sin muletas, quiero intentar pasar ese puto examen. Sé que mis posibilidades son casi nulas, mi musculatura del muslo es casi inexistente, eso hace que casi me sea imposible flexionar o estirar la rodilla.

-Chicos tengo algo – Ryan llegaba con unos documentos en la mano- un joven que encaja con la descripción de nuestra víctima intentó poner antes de ayer una denuncia por la desaparición de Sandra Lenux, pero le dijeron que debía esperar al menos 24 horas. De todas formas Thomas llegó con la matrícula de un vehículo apuntada en un papel.

-Ryan investiga esa matricula. Dile a Espo que deje el interrogatorio hasta que averigüemos algo más.

-Vale jefa.

Castle se despidió de ellos debía regresar a rehabilitación.

-Castle, estaba pensando que es un poco absurdo que estés en un hotel teniendo una habitación libre en mi casa.

-¿Me estás proponiendo que vivamos juntos? – preguntaba guiñando un ojo a la detective.

-Mira que eres tonto – contestaba ella golpeándole en el brazo- Sólo digo que no tienes por qué gastar tu dinero en un hotel teniendo mi casa a tu disposición. Además ahora volvemos a estar bien, ¿no? –preguntaba con algo de miedo aún.

-Claro que estamos bien. Mira esta tarde cuando salga del fisio recogeré mis cosas del hotel y después iré a tu casa. Volveremos a compartir baño, como hace años – sonreía al recordar aquel tiempo.

-Bien – exclamaba Kate- te apunto la dirección. Castle ¿qué te apetecería cenar?

-Dios Beckett, espero que hayas mejorado en la cocina o moriré envenenado – Kate le soltó una colleja- vaya que poco sentido del humor tienes. Sorpréndeme con la cena preciosa, y ahora me voy a llegaré tarde – se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Tras ver como se cerraban las puertas del ascensor Kate aún se mantenía en la misma posición y con su mano se acariciaba la mejilla, había sentido algo raro al notar el beso de Castle.

-Jefa, lo tenemos- decía la voz de Ryan a su espalda- tenemos el vehículo llegando al callejón y a los pocos minutos abandonarlo y es justo en el intervalo de tiempo marcado por Lanie como hora de la muerte de Thomas. Lo mejor de todo es que hay cámaras que enfocan directamente la cara de la persona que iba en ese vehículo, es nuestro detenido.

-Buen trabajo, lo tenemos. Ryan ya que lo has averiguado tú, lleva con Espo el interrogatorio yo lo veré desde la otra sala.

-Sabes Kate, tu amigo ha sido de gran ayuda. Sin él no creo que hubiéramos resuelto el caso tan rápido –Decía Espo.

-Es cierto, luego le daré las gracias – una sonriente Beckett se dirigía a observar el interrogatorio.

-Oye Brother, ¿tú crees que entre Beckett y su amigo existe algo?

-Mira que eres cotilla Espo. Hagamos nuestro trabajo –contestaba Kevin.

-Ya, como que tú no lo has pensado. Pues te diré que desde ayer Kate sonríe de otra forma y además lo hace a todas horas – seguía Espo.

Kate preparaba la que sería la habitación de Castle durante el tiempo que durase la rehabilitación, sobre la cama recién hecha dejaba toallas limpias, colocaba un ambientador nuevo en la coqueta. Antes de salir revisaba que todo estuviera en orden.

Justo cuando comenzaba a preparar la salsa para la pasta que iban a cenar sonaba el timbre de la puerta.

-Hola Castle –decía al abrir la puerta- ¿ese es todo tu equipaje? – preguntaba señalando el petate de su amigo.

-Hola preciosa, sí. Traje lo imprescindible, el resto se podía comprar aquí.

-Cierto, ven acompáñame y te enseño la que será tu habitación y el resto de la casa. Bueno como ves esto es el salón-comedor, esa de ahí la cocina – señalaba con su brazo izquierdo- esta es tu habitación, la puerta de al lado es el baño y en la planta de arriba está mi habitación y otro baño. Ya sé que no es gran cosa, pero a mí me gusta –decía encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es perfecto, además es muy acogedor. Me gusta, es como estar en casa – decía pasando un brazo por la cintura de Kate.

-Gracias, si quieres puedes deshacer tu mini equipaje mientras yo termino de preparar la cena.

-Perfecto, por cierto huele genial, ¿qué se supone que vamos a cenar?

-Ensalada y pasta carbonara.

-Suena genial, huele de maravilla, seguro que está todo riquísimo detective.

-Estará riquísimo, no lo dudes. Anda cámbiate y cenamos.

Kate regresó a la cocina con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Le gustaba como se sentía desde que Rick había vuelto a aparecer en su vida.

Rick deshacía su petate, guardando la ropa en el armario de la habitación, se quitó la ropa deportiva que había llevado todo el día y decidió que antes de ponerse algo limpio debería darse una ducha. Tomó las toallas dejadas por Kate y se dirigió al baño.

-Kate, voy a darme una ducha antes de cenar – gritó desde la puerta del baño.

Bajo el agua comenzó a notar como sus músculos se iban relajando. Tenía que reconocer que el día de trabajo había sido agotador.

Tras salir de la ducha y secarse decidió ponerse la ropa limpia y salir a cenar.

Kate terminaba de poner la mesa cuando vio aparecer a Castle, se quedo mirándole siguiendo el recorrido de una gota de agua que iba recorriendo su cara, cuello para perderse bajo la camiseta.

-Bueno ya veo que has preparado todo tú sola.

-Sí, tan solo tienes que sentarte y decidir qué prefieres beber, ¿vino o cerveza?

-Cerveza –contestaba sentándose.

-Perfecto, yo tomaré vino –decía mientras servía la pasta- he pensado que la ensalada la podíamos ir tomando del bol.

-Me parece perfecto. Huele que alimenta.

-Gracias, espero que te guste. Dicen que no me sale nada mal.

-Seguro que está rico. ¿Habéis resuelto el caso de Thomas?

-Sí. Vaya cabeza la mía. Gracias por tu ayuda, sin ella habríamos tardado mucho más en detener al culpable.

-Lo habríais logrado de la misma forma – decía encogiéndose de hombros- Kate, esto está buenísimo –decía tras probar la pasta.

-Gracias, parece que no morirás envenenado –decía sonriendo- En serio te aseguro que la información que nos diste sobre Sandra logró que detuviéramos al asesino.

-Vale, pues gracias. Supongo que fue la banda ¿no?

-Sí, tardaron unos años, pero finalmente se vengaron de él –contestaba Kate fijándose en cómo en el rostro de Castle asomaba una sombra de pena- No podrías haber hecho nada por salvarlo.

-Estaba muerto desde el día que lo dejó, pero aún así creo que si hubiera llegado a tiempo ahora estaría vivo.

-Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Siempre habría vivido con una diana en su espalda, la única solución habría sido no regresar nunca a la ciudad.

-Eso nunca lo habría. Siempre habría querido regresar para ver a su gente.

Continuaron hablando del caso mientras cenaban. Ambos se sentían tremendamente cómodos. Era como si nunca hubieran existido esos diez años de alejamiento.

Decidieron tomar el café en el sofá, así Castle podría tener la pierna en alto.

-¿Mañana a qué hora tienes que estar en el fisio?

-A las nueve. Trabajaremos hasta las doce. Y tendré la tarde libre – decía Castle.

-Vale, te despertaré antes de irme, yo salgo de casa antes de las ocho de la mañana.

-No pasa nada, pondré la alarma del móvil.

-No me importa, de verdad Castle.

-Ok, será como cuando íbamos al instituto –decía Castle sonriendo.

-Más bien como en la universidad. Dios me costaba un mundo sacarte de la cama. Claro te pasabas las noches de juerga, y luego por la mañana no había forma de que salieras de la cama-Se reía Kate al recordarlo.

-Eres una exagerada, no iba tanto de fiesta – se intentaba defender Castle.

-No, qué va. Salías cada noche, y además te costaba repetir chica.

-Que exagerada, ni que hubiera salido con cientos de chicas. Claro que teniendo en cuenta que tú te pasaste casi todos los años sin salir con nadie, lo mío te debía parecer una orgía – decía él guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Me estás llamando mojigata? – contestaba Kate intentando que su voz sonase enfadada.

-No, sólo digo que eras un pelín aburrida. Deberías haberte divertido un poco más.

-No me aburrí, sólo que no necesitaba salir de fiesta cada noche.

-Vale, eso lo puedo entender. ¿Pero porque rechazabas a todos los chicos? Había alguno que no estaba mal.

-No sé, supongo que ninguno era lo que estaba buscando. Creo que ya entonces no quería una relación insustancial. No quería sexo por sexo y aquellos chicos era lo que buscaba – miraba la cara de Castle, que alzaba una de las cejas- venga no me dirás que tú buscabas algo más en aquellas chicas.

-Vale, reconozco que nunca me imaginé pasando el resto de mi vida con ellas. Eran sólo diversión. Supongo que yo también entonces sabía lo que quería de una relación, pero no por ello dejé de divertirme – contestaba encogiéndose de hombros- Supongo que era la edad, ahora me comportaría de otra manera.

-¿Sí? ¿Ya no sales con mujeres sólo por pasar el rato?

-No, o por lo menos no siempre. Es cierto que aún hay alguna vez que me dejo llevar, bueno eso era antes del atentado – tristeza es lo que se notaba en su voz- Las mujeres no suelen fijarse en hombres medio tullidos.

-Vaya eso es una tontería, además nunca me hubiera imaginado que serías uno de esos hombres que sienten pena de ellos mismos.

-No es pena, es la verdad. ¿Acaso tú te imaginas teniendo una relación con un cojo? Venga Kate, respóndeme.

-¿En serio me estás preguntando si soy una mujer superficial? De esas que sólo se fijan en el físico de los hombres. Creía que me conocías algo más – aquello le había hecho enfadar.

-Kate, no quería ofenderte. Sé que tú no eres superficial, y que no te importa sólo el físico. Pero no puedes negarme que lo primero que se ve de una persona es el físico – Kate continuaba teniendo un rastro de enfado en su rostro.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no le diera una oportunidad por algo tan simple como una cojera.

-Lo sé, pero eres tú – Kate se sorprendió al escuchar eso- me refiero a que tú eres especial. Tú vas más allá del físico, quieres otras cosas. Quieres un hombre que te quiera, al que querer, al que poder hacer feliz. Que sea divertido, que siempre esté a tu lado, que te sostenga la mano y que no te deje caer nunca.

-Exacto, y para todo eso que has dicho no es imprescindible que sus piernas estén al 100%. Seguiría teniendo un cerebro, y un corazón. Castle, en algún sitio está la mujer que será capaz de ver todo lo bueno que tienes que ofrecerle y cuando lo vea no te dejará escapar –decía acariciando la mano de Castle.

- Ya, pues sólo espero que no haya tomado la dirección equivocada mientras viene hacia mí – contestaba con una pequeña sonrisa- Seguro que tu hombre está llegando y cuando vea todo lo que tienes que ofrecerle te atrapará y no te soltará nunca más.

Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Durante años habían estado pensando que lo que les unía era un cariño de hermanos pero aquella conversación había hecho removerse por dentro.

-Es tarde y mañana ambos tenemos que madrugar – decía Kate- será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

-Sí, tienes razón. Descansa y duerme bien. Hasta mañana – se despedía de Kate dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos se metían en sus camas, pensando en todo lo que habían hablado esa noche. Tenían una extraña sensación, y ninguno era capaz de saber lo que era.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7 RESOLUCIÓN

Todo lo que empieza tiene un final, y la lucha de Richard por pasar su examen médico llegaba a su fin ese mismo día.  
Aquella mañana a las 10 horas el Teniente Coronel Richard Castle se enfrentaba al peor de sus enemigos, los médicos que decidirían si continuaba en activo o era licenciado con honores.

Pese a la súplica por parte de Kate de ir con él, Castle se presentó solo ante el tribunal.

Las pruebas eran simples, tenía que demostrar que era capaz de corres, subir y bajar escaleras, saltar, escalar y hacer todo eso con sus armas.

Tras realizar cada prueba los resultados fueron enviados al General J.F. Dunford Subcomandante del cuerpo de marines quien una vez leído el informe tomaría una decisión.

Castle llegó al cuartel general del cuerpo de marines a las 16 horas, el sargento McCallan le hizo esperar mientras avisaba al Subcomandante de su llegada.

Castle jugaba con su anillo de marine, mientras esperaba repasaba su vida. Pese a todo lo vivido podía decir alto y claro que le gustaba lo que hasta entonces había vivido, los malos momentos habían sido compensados por los buenos. Quizás éstos eran menos pero hacían que en conjunto su vida hasta la fecha hubiera merecido la pena.

-Teniente Coronel Castle, el Subcomandante Dunford le está esperando – dijo el sargento.

-A sus órdenes, se presenta el Teniente Coronel Castle – decía cuadrándose nada más entrar al despacho.

-Descanse Teniente Coronel Castle, tome asiento – contestaba el subcomandante.

-Sí Señor – obedecía al instante.

-Tengo ante mí el resultado de su último examen médico. Lo primero que debo decir es que me alegra saber su grado de compromiso, me gusta que nuestros hombres no se den por vencidos, usted es un ejemplo para los jóvenes marines – el subcomandante se quedaba callado esperando la respuesta de Castle.

-Gracias señor. La rendición nunca es una opción señor, mientras haya esperanza de lograr el fin hay que perseguirlo, señor.

-Bien dicho. Y ahora será mejor que nos centremos en su evaluación. Ha mejorado muchísimo desde la vez anterior. Ha alcanzado notas impensables hace tres meses. Usted sabía que esta era su última oportunidad – Castle asentía- lamentablemente y pese a su ostensible mejora, el tribunal ha concluido que usted no es apto para el servicio.

-Entiendo señor. Acepto la decisión porque sé que es lo más adecuado para el cuerpo en general y para mis hombres en particular, pero no por ello me cuesta menos asimilarlo.

-Es una pena que hombres como usted deban ser licenciados, desde su llegada al cuerpo demostró una predisposición sin límites, demostró desde el primer día ser un gran soldado. Valiente, fiel, responsable, con enormes dotes de mando. Hombres como usted son los que necesitamos en este cuerpo.

-Gracias señor. Sólo di lo mismo que me dieron a mí.

-Salvó la vida de varios de sus hombres varias veces, cumplió cada misión encomendada de la mejor forma. Por todo ello el Secretario de Defensa ha decidido condecorarle con la Estrella de Plata por su demostrado valor en la acción frente al enemigo. La entrega de la misma se llevará a cabo el día 26 de Abril.

-Será un honor recibirla, pese a no creerme merecedor de ella, señor.

-Se la merece Teniente Coronel, ese mismo día recibirá su licencia pasando a ser un civil. La próxima semana se pondrán en contacto con usted desde la secretaría de defensa para concretar hora y lugar. Hasta entonces, queda usted liberado de cualquier tipo de servicio, disfrute de su nueva libertad. Puede retirarse soldado.

-A sus órdenes Señor- Castle volvía a cuadrarse ante su superior.

Una vez fuera de aquel despacho, Castle se encaminó hacia los ascensores, necesitaba salir de allí. Su vida como la conocía hasta aquel instante había dejado de existir.

Ahora era real, no existía para él ni presente ni futuro dentro del ejército. Diez años de su vida habían terminado aquella mañana.  
Sentado en un banco repasaba su vida. Cada vez que lograba algo el destino se empeñaba en arrebatárselo. Primero fueron sus padres, aquello estuvo a punto de destrozarle. Termino en un centro de menores, pero una vez allí conoció a Martha la mujer que se esforzó al máximo para encontrarle una nueva familia, y lo consiguió. Le proporcionó una nueva familia los Beckett. Ellos lograron hacer que volviera a ser feliz, que volviera a creer en la vida, que volviese a creer que existía una posibilidad para él de ser feliz. Pero aquello también se terminó, una noche Johanna Beckett fue asesinada y aquella misma noche su familia comenzó a desmoronarse. Ella murió, Jim cayó en lo más profundo de un pozo, Kate le acusó de todo lo malo y entonces él salió huyendo. En su huida se topó con el ejército y aquello salvó nuevamente su vida.

Pero entonces llegó aquel terrible día. Era una mañana tranquila, lucía el sol, la misión de patrulla era sencilla. Aquella hermosa mañana decidió acompañar a los hombres que patrullaban, hacía mucho tiempo que no se dedicaba a eso y necesitaba volver a sentirse más útil. Dejó su despacho y se subió al transporte, no era consciente pero aquel simple gesto iba a poner patas arriba nuevamente su mundo.

Paró uno de los vehículos al divisar a unos niños peleándose por un viejo balón de futbol. Bajó para terminar con aquella pequeña riña. Encontró la solución, al terminar la patrulla prometió regresar con algunos balones nuevos. Los niños le sonrieron y dejaron de pelear. Se acercó al vehículo, tomó su casco y su arma y decidió continuar a pie. Le acompañaron uno de los sargentos y un soldado raso. El resto continuó patrullando en los vehículos.

Se dividieron al llegar al cruce, cada uno de los dos vehículos se dirigió a una de las calles y los tres que iban caminado se quedaron en el cruce vigilando.

Al poco de girar el vehículo que tomó la calle de la derecha voló por los aires. Castle y el resto echaron a correr en su dirección. Les disparaban desde las azoteas, tenían que ponerse a cubierto para proteger sus vidas. Pero mientras hacían eso veían como el otro vehículo se encontraba atrapado entre dos camiones. Castle decidió dirigirse hacia aquel otro vehículo. En su carrera pudo observar como los atacantes colocaban una bomba lapa bajo el carro. Si no llegaba a tiempo sus hombres morirían.

Los camiones desaparecieron, los tirados de las azoteas continuaban disparando, desde sus escondites los marines intentaban acabar con los atacantes. Castle salió del escondite tras comunicar con el cuartel general y contar lo que estaba sucediendo, se lanzó bajo el vehículo. Logró desactivar la bomba tan solo un minuto antes de que hiciera explosión. Sus hombres estaban a salvo de aquella bomba pero aún no habían logrado salir de aquella trampa. No podían cantar victoria. La ayuda llegó a tiempo, los atacantes terminaron huyendo dejando tras de sí sus muertos.

Castle por fin respiraba, hacía recuento de sus hombres. Cuatro soldados americanos habían muerto en el ataque, otros dos resultaron heridos. Pero había logrado salvar la vida de siete de ellos. Aunque aquello no le hacía sentir mejor. Se acercó a la acera para recoger una foto caída del bolsillo de una de sus hombres y entonces sucedió. Escuchó el clik, terminaba de pisar una mina.

Gritó a sus hombres que se alejasen, no era necesario que hubiera más víctimas. Cuando sus hombres estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, saltó. Tuvo suerte, la mina era defectuosa, así que no cumplió del todo con su función.

La decisión de saltar alejándose de aquella mina, la tomó pensando en sus hombres, ellos habrían intentado salvarle poniendo en peligro sus propias vidas. Los artificieros estaban limpiando la zona, no habrían llegado a tiempo. Así que sólo saltó.

Y ahora el ejército le decía gracias por los servicios prestados, pero ya no nos eres útil. Pese a ser un duro golpe, no estaba enfadado no podía, sabía que tenían razón. Ya no podía servir a su país.

Caminó intentando convencerse de que esta vez también lograría sobrevivir al destino.

Cuatro horas después el avión en el que viajaba tomó tierra en el JFK, cuando salió por las puertas la vio, Kate había ido a recogerle.

-Castle – le abrazaba- ¿cómo ha ido?

-Terminó todo. No pasé las pruebas, soy un civil.

-Dios, lo siento Castle, lo siento tanto – le abrazaba aún más fuerte.

-No pasa nada, sobreviviré – contestaba fríamente él.

-Ya, ¿nos vamos? Mi padre nos está esperando para cenar, pero si lo prefieres le aviso para decir que no podemos ir.

-Kate, te lo agradezco pero preferiría estar solo – ella le miraba sorprendida- lo siento, pero no me apetece tener compañía. Buscaré un hotel.

-Castle – decía ella separándose del todo de él- ¿por qué un hotel? Creía que volverías conmigo a casa.

-Necesito estar solo. Necesito pensar.

-Rick, no hace falta que vayas a un hotel, ven a casa – él negaba- tú te quedas en casa y yo paso unos días con mi padre. Castle – le tomaba de la mano- no estás solo en esto, me tienes a mí, a Jim. No voy a irme a ningún lado.

-Kate, no hace falta. Es tu casa, no puedo permitir que la dejes. Ven sentémonos allí- decía señalando un banco.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto, sentándose en el lugar que él había señalado.

-Kate, no pasa nada, estoy bien. Sólo necesito aclarar mi mente. Han pasado demasiadas cosas últimamente en mi vida, lo de mi licenciatura del ejército es sólo una de ellas. Necesito aclarar todo. Necesito un trabajo, una casa, necesito una vida.

-Pero para eso no tienes que estar solo. Podemos hacerlo juntos. Somos un equipo, somos familia – hablaba sin parar.

-Kate, sé que somos un equipo. Pero ahora mismo necesito reinventarme – la tomaba de las manos- Será sólo un tiempo, no voy a desaparecer. No puedo hacerlo, hay demasiado que me retendría aquí. Pero para lo que quiero hacer, no para lo que deseo hacer, necesito poder ofrecer algo.

Kate le miraba sin entender a qué se refería.

-Kate, sé que este no es el mejor lugar para hacer esto, pero bueno. Te quiero, te quiero desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo. Durante años lo disfracé de amistad, de cariño fraternal cuando la verdad es que estaba totalmente enamorado de ti. He tratado de olvidarte a lo largo de estos años, pero nunca lo he logrado. Me muero por estar junto a ti, por besarte, por cogerte de la mano al pasear, por dormir casa día junto a ti. Deseo una vida a tu lado – Kate lloraba- pero para poder pedirte una oportunidad necesito estar bien conmigo mismo. Y ahora no lo estoy. Ahora no podría ofrecerte nada, sólo un hombre que no sabe ni quién es.

-Castle, yo…

-No tienes que decir nada – decía él interrumpiéndola- no hace falta que me digas nada ahora mismo, pero necesitaba ser sincero.

-Cállate – decía ella- deja de hablar. No quiero escuchar nada más. No necesito oír nada más. Me has dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber. Todo lo que creo que llevo toda mi vida queriendo oír. Te quiero Richard Castle, te llevo queriendo toda mi vida. Y ahora que sé que tú también me quieres no pienso dejar que vayas a ningún lado. No necesito que me ofrezcas cosas, te necesito a ti.

Kate se acercó a Castle y sus bocas se encontraron fundiéndose en un anhelado beso.

-Aún así – decía Castle separándose un poco de ella- necesito tiempo. Te quiero Kate, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo pero necesito tiempo para recuperarme.  
-Lo tendrás, cariño juntos haremos que logres ser el Rick Castle de siempre. Te quiero.


	8. Chapter 8

No sabía cómo se había dejado liar, pero ahí estaba en la presentación de su primera novela, según las críticas salidas aquella mañana la novela era una brisa de aire fresco en el saturado y normalmente monótono genero de novela policíaca, asegurando al escritor novel un gran éxito si no se desviaba del camino tomado.

Durante un tiempo anduvo perdido, tras el no apto del ejército no sabía cuál sería su futuro, en las primeras semanas se empeñó en crear una empresa de seguridad internacional y se afanó en ello. Contacto con algunos compañeros del ejército para contarles la idea, la mayoría fueron muy receptivos.

Aprovechó sus contactos en las altas esferas para preguntar si obtendría contratos fácilmente, dada su hoja de servicios todos le aseguraron que los nuevos contratos firmados por Defensa serán suyos.

Sólo hubo un pero, Kate no estaba nada convencida, no le gustaba la idea de no poder ver a Castle cada día, además de los peligros que su trabajo conllevaría.

Tras la última discusión Castle tomó una decisión sobre la empresa.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? No quiero preocuparme por ti a cada minuto, no podría soportar perderte. Me ha costado toda una vida lograr tener a mi lado al único hombre que me puede hacer feliz y no lo quiero perder. No podría vivir si te pasase algo. No sólo perdería a mi pareja, perdería a mi mejor amigo, a la persona que me conoce mejor que yo misma – lloraba mientras intentaba convencer a Castle.

-¿Y yo? Yo sí puedo preocuparme cada día por ti, ¿no? –Kate se sorprendía al escuchar aquello- cada día cuando sales por esa puerta para ir a la 12th me quedo pensando si esa habrá sido la última vez en la que te haya podido besar. Me paso el día nervioso, sólo el verte entrar en casa nuevamente me relaja. Me estás pidiendo que no me dedique a algo peligroso cuando tú pones tu vida en peligro cada día. No puedes pedirme que haga algo que tú no estás dispuesta a hacer.

-Castle, sabes que tengo cuidado, uso siempre el chaleco antibalas – se defendía ella.

-Ya, pero el resto del cuerpo no está protegido. No me cuentes milongas, sé perfectamente lo que puede hacer una bala, y con algunas de las que existen hoy en día no te salvaría ni el chaleco. ¿Me pides que no me dedique a la seguridad internacional? – Ella asintió- vale no lo haré – Kate sonrió abiertamente- pero tú dejarás el cuerpo de policía.

-Debes estar de broma, no me puedes estar pidiendo en serio que deje de ser policía – Beckett se ponía en pie y comenzaba a pasear por la habitación.

-Sí te lo estoy pidiendo. Tú no quieres tener que preocuparte por mí y yo no quiero hacerlo por ti, la solución a nuestros problemas es que tú dejes el cuerpo de policía y yo no cree la empresa.

-Rick, soy policía es lo que siempre he sido. No puedes pedirme que deje mi vida a un lado – miraba por la ventana mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Antes de ser policía eras abogada, podrías volver a ejercer. No te pido que renuncies a tu vida, te pido que vivas una nueva conmigo – Castle se acercaba a ella posando sus manos en la cintura de la detective- Ambos tenemos miedo de perder lo que tanto nos ha costado tener, pero podemos hacer cosas para evitar nuestros miedos. La pregunta es si estamos dispuestos a cambiar parte de lo que somos por amor al otro.

Kate se giró sobre sí misma, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y rodeo con sus brazos su cintura.

-Te amo, lo único que sé es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos, quiero vernos de viejitos pasear de la mano por una playa. Y si para ello tengo que dejar la policía lo haré – él besaba la cabeza de su novia- Yo seré abogado, pero ¿qué narices vas a hacer tú con tu vida?

-Algo encontraremos. Siempre puedo volver a ser guionista, tengo imaginación de sobra – ambos rompían en carcajadas.

-Podrías escribir un libro.

-Claro, cómo no lo había pensado, escribir un libro. Estás loca – la cargaba su hombre y comenzaba a andar hacia el dormitorio.

-¡Bájame! Castle, por favor bájame. Te vas a hacer daño –daba pequeños golpes en la espalda de su novio.

Al final Kate se había salido con la suya y tras muchas charlas que terminaban casi siempre con los dos haciendo el amor, Castle se decidió a escribir una novela.

Tenía que reconocer que no le había sido tan difícil como en un principio había pensado. Tenía su musa al lado, Kate había sido su máxima inspiración. Para la detective no había sido complicado encontrar un despacho de abogados que quisiera contratarla.

Había llegado el día de la presentación del libro y allí en aquella fiesta estaban todas las personas que eran importantes en su vida, Martha, Jim, Kate. Faltaban sus padres y Johanna, pero el resto estaban allí.

No podía negar que tenía todo aquello que siempre soñó, una familia a la que amar y a la que cuidar.

Cuando su agente Paula le presentó, su familia y todos los amigos de la 12th se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a aplaudir como locos, el resto del público les siguió, logrando que Castle sintiese un poco de vértigo.

Cuando la fiesta estaba en lo mejor Castle se alejó del grupo dónde estaban su novia y sus amigos y se dirigió hasta el pequeño escenario preparado para la presentación una vez allí tomó el micro que aún estaba ahí. Con un solo: "Buenas noches" logró captar la atención de todos los presentes.

-Sé que estoy es una locura y que probablemente alguien querrá pegarme un tiro, pero aún así es lo que más me apetece hacer y quiero que todos ustedes sean testigos de ello.

Soltó el micrófono y se dirigió hasta el lugar dónde se encontraba Kate, todos los presentes le siguieron con la vista, una vez delante de Kate se arrodilló.

-Katherine Beckett ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó al tiempo que mostraba un precioso anillo de diamantes y oro blanco.

Kate ni siquiera podía contestar, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Oh dios mío. Me lo estás proponiendo – fueron las únicas palabras que logró articular.

-¿Esa es tú respuesta? – decía él sonriendo.

-¡Sí! claro que quiero casarme contigo Richard Alexander Castle. No hay nada que quiera más en la vida que ser tu esposa.

La gente rompió en aplausos.

Castle se puso en pie y colocó el anillo en la mano de su ahora prometida.

Kate sonreía emocionada, se abrazó a Rick.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti – decía ella susurrando y levantaba su cabeza para ver el rostro de sorpresa de él- Pero tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos a casa.

FIN


End file.
